Drunken Lap Dance
by Kumori sensei
Summary: He was different when drunk. It surprised Naruto how it still kept happening after the first time. He did his best to look out for his friend though-even staying sober to keep an eye on his antics. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


Drunken Lap Dance

I laughed weakly at my drunken friend. Why did it suddenly become a good idea to strip to him once he had alcohol in his system? Really... I should have known better than to invite him out with my friends. After last time though I thought he would have thought better of drinking anything. The guys, also sufficiently drunk, were cheering him on.

My attempt to try and stop him—for his sake because I really didn't mind—turned into escape attempts when the situation somehow turned to giving me a lap dance. I glared at the guys as they held me down in a chair. They were _not_ that drunk and I was gonna kill them later for this. Then he was standing over me and his fingers slid into my hair. I jerked in shock.

No, no, no! This was not happening right now...! But it was and my ability to deny it died when those pale fingers fisted my hair and pulled my head back to look up at him. At Sasuke. God, he was smirking in that confident, knowing way of his. Though he clearly had _no_ idea what he was doing despite _knowing_ how to give a lap dance for some fucking reason. That was something I was really gonna have to ask him about because I was way too curious to let it go regardless of how embarrassing this was.

Those onyx eyes had a predatory look in them and I held my face in a grimace. Then his hips started to sway and I all but tried to get the chair I was in to tip over to get away. The gang had me secured all too well. The worst part of this might have been that the bastard was shirtless and had been starting on his pants when the guys got this stupid idea in his head. Sakura muttered something about me being lucky as she watched while holding me down from behind. I would have glared at her if Sasuke wasn't controlling where I could look.

Ugh. His crotch was too close to my face. My body kept flinching, concerned we were gonna come in contact with each other. The drunk idiot's movements started to go lower though and I almost relaxed instinctively when the fingers in my blond tresses loosened and ran through them pleasantly instead. Sasuke never touched me like this, so it was really strange. My gaze drifted up to his again and suddenly I realized how close his face was. I wanted to throw myself back to make room but I was already pressed against the backrest leaving me nowhere to go. Unless I wanted to go _forward_ , which was not happening.

Maybe I should have closed my eyes and not watched but I found myself become more on edge and nervous when I did. Besides, Sasuke growled and tugged insistently on my hair, murmuring in my ear that he _wanted me to watch_. God, I was gonna die before this was over.

Either way, my face flushed as his face got closer to mine. What the hell?! It looked like he was going to kiss me! Kisses were not involved in lap dances, right?! His nose brushed against mine and those endless depths were focused on my lips instead of my eyes. God, why? As his breath mingled with my frantic and panicked panting his lips stretched back into his trademark smirk. His gaze locked with mine again as he pulled away.

A wave of relief and disappointment washed over me at once. It was an unwell kept secret that I liked Sasuke. Of my friends, he was probably the only one who hadn't noticed. So even though I didn't want to be in this situation with him, when he was drunk and shit—fuck, at least he probably wouldn't remember any of this—I _did_ enjoy it. God, I wanted to kiss him. Hrmph. But I couldn't. That wouldn't be right. Not here, not now.

My eyes slid closed as some tension was released from that avoided situation—though in the end he was just teasing me so it wouldn't have happened anyway. That didn't last long though. My attention was gotten again as his fingers trailed down my chest. I shouldn't have been as calm as I was about it, watching their descent with mild interest, but that almost kiss had thrown my mind out of whack. The nerves, tension, and discomfort came roaring back when his palms pressed into my thighs though.

His hips, which had been only swaying lightly, returned with a passion and he arched his back to give a good view of all of him. I swallowed thickly and forced my eyes to remain on Sasuke's face. Which, honestly, wasn't much better. He kept giving me these sultry looks and it was driving me nuts. Then he lurched forward again and his hands were suddenly on my neck. Though I couldn't see it, I knew his hips were still moving seductively over me. Even occasionally brushing against me.

His lips were next to my ear. Close enough that I could hear that he was starting to pant a little. The long warm breaths were fanning over my ear and down my neck. Then he was speaking again, asking why I didn't touch him. It was teasing, an offer, and said with a whine of desire. I bit my lip to suppress a whimper. Damn it, how much longer was this gonna last?!

In truth, my arms were being held back by my friends. Otherwise I would have stopped him by now. One of his hands slid to my nape and squeezed lightly, a whine bubbling past his lips again as he pressed his face into my neck. His other hand had moved to my chest and fisted my shirt. Those damned fucking hips were thrusting at me now too and he was telling me he felt neglected.

"Hahaa... Sasuke, I think you've done enough." I said desperately.

He pulled back to look at me and his expression changed. Calmed down. He blinked at me. Then sat in my lap. It didn't look like he was trying to be a tease anymore but, uh... what? Did he just want to sit here? In my lap... This was weird but if it meant him stopping I was all for it.

The guys, seeing that the show was over, finally let me go. They muttered disappointedly. What the hell?! That wasn't enough for them?! I leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. The raven's gaze was burning into me so I glanced over at him. He was just staring at me with a blank expression. As I returned to my previous slumped position his eyes wandered elsewhere. I followed his line of sight... to my arm.

Wha... Wait! Did he really want me to touch him?! I mean, not in that suggestive way of his but... Shit, what the hell was up with him? Not really sure what to do, I brought it to the back of his neck and pulled him forward so his face was back at my shoulder. His weight pressed into me as he allowed me to be his only support. It might of just been me but it looked like he let all his tension out too. His breathing was even and back to normal. I pat his head briefly before moving my arm down his back to secure it around his waist.

"Hey, you wanna head back now?" I said softly, knowing my mouth was close enough to his ear for him to hear me.

I peered at him from the corner of my eye and he quickly shifted at my words. At first it seemed like he was ignoring them or silently refusing as he pressed his face into the juncture of my neck and quietly sighed. Then he was pulling away once I accepted we weren't going anywhere a couple minutes later. He got off of me and stumbled around to retrieve his shirt off the floor. He pulled the white button up over his shoulders carelessly as he returned to me.

With a soft sigh, I took care of buttoning it up. His hands twitched at the unexpected action and then dropped to his sides a moment later. Onyx orbs bore into me again but I just ignored it. He'd just be watching me with that blank stare again. Once I was done, I gently tucked him into my side since he was apparently in a cuddly mood. His weight settled against me again and pale fingers lightly fisted the bottom of my shirt. Seriously. So weird of him.

Not bothering with telling any of the guys we were leaving, they'd figure it out sooner or later, I guided us through the straggle of people and out the door. The cool night breeze felt nice. The fresh air too. It was way better out here, away from the humidity and stuffiness created from all the people inside. Although I felt that way, Sasuke must not have agreed since he'd crossed his arms over his chest and pressed into me more.

I lived nearby so I walked and when I asked the raven where he parked he only shrugged. Guess we were walking to my place then. As we made our way there, he kept shifting uncomfortably, not finding the protection he wanted from the cold. I sighed softly and let go of him for a second. He looked at me with a mostly neutral expression, but his brows had furrowed a little telling me he was unhappy with this development.

A pale hand extended towards me when I backed off a little and I smiled endearingly at him. If he were sober, there was no way he would have done that. It was cute. Anyway, I quickly pulled my sweater off and tossed it at him. It hit him in the face. I giggled a little as his body jerked in surprise and he pulled it off slowly with an oddly uncomprehendingly look. It made me wonder if I was gonna have to put it on him. Thankfully, he slipped it on after a moment.

My heart melted a little and I bit my lip when he buried his face in it. God, he could be so cute when he was drunk. Pulling him back against me, onyx orbs gazed up at me for a second before his weight settled back into me. The rest of the short walk was calm and quiet. Once we were in the elevator of my apartment, he curled into me in a way that prevented us from walking easily. It was only when his face buried itself in my chest that I realized how hunched over he was.

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Ugh. Where are we?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Uh... My place?" I said confused.

I knew he was drunk and all, but he didn't even recognize my apartment? I didn't think he drank _that_ much.

"Mm. Okay." Sasuke mumbled, suddenly relaxing against me.

"...Are you okay?" I asked again, feeling a little worried now.

"Dizzy. Everything's spinning." Sasuke muttered.

"Eh?! It is?! You should have told me sooner!" I made sure to keep my voice down for his sake but he was no longer walking, that's for sure.

He grumbled something incoherent under his breath and pressed into me more. I murmured that we were almost there as I rubbed his back. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop on my floor seconds later. Glancing up at it and then at the idiot pulling away to walk again, I dipped down and swept an arm under his legs.

He left out a sound of surprise and then groaned at the too abrupt movement. I cringed. Oops. Should have thought of that and given him some warning. At the very least, a bout of what was likely nausea was making him compliant with getting carried around like this. Or he was just that drunk.

I quickly carted him inside, kicked off my shoes, and brought him to my room. He sat there with his eyes closed at first as I began to undress him, starting with his shoes and socks. As I quickly worked my way through the buttons of his shirt, he suddenly spoke again. He complained about this being my room, which confused me at first, but then he muttered about sleeping on the couch. I rolled my eyes as I pushed the shirt, and my sweater along with it, down his arms and then tossed them on the floor.

"I'm sleeping in here with you so don't make a fuss." I said.

"Hmm... Is that okay?" Sasuke asked.

I gave him a confused look and was about to ask why it wouldn't be but then changed my mind. Sasuke should just sleep right now. Never mind whatever nonsense he was spouting.

"Yeah, 'course it is." I assured him. "Now lay down."

Gently placing my hands on his shoulders, I guided him onto his back. Then I grabbed onto the hem of his pants and tugged them off. Now that he was in nothing but his boxers and was curling up on the sheets, I pulled the duvet over him. I crouched down in front of him and ran my fingers through his hair a couple of times before telling him I'd be right back. Gotta have some aspirin and water ready for him in the morning. Also maybe a bucket in case he got sick.

When he only grumbled and hid under the covers, I couldn't help but grin at him. Geez, what a grump. Even when drunk. I giggled to myself. _Especially_ when drunk. Quietly leaving the room and hurrying around to get everything, I set it all up next to him. The medicine and water sat on my nightstand, while the bucket rested on the floor at the head of the bed. Then I moved over to my side of the bed and peeled my clothes off before crawling in behind him.

Shuffling over to him, I wormed an arm under him and lightly pressed into his back. I pressed my nose into his nape and caressed his arm for a bit before draping it over him. There was a quiet, almost inaudible sigh from him and he shifted so he pressed more into my chest. Smiling into his neck, I gently squeezed him and ordered him to sleep. He made a noise and I knew he was practically there already.

It took me a while to sleep, my mind kept going back to everything that happened at the bar, but when I finally did I kind of had... one of _those_ dreams. So I was hurrying off to the washroom as soon as I woke up. Sasuke was still fast asleep so I was just grateful for that. It was rare for me to be up before him. Probably all that alcohol.

The shower was cold and painful, but I heated it up before coming out. Carelessly wrapping a towel around my waist, I stretched and trudged into my little kitchenette. Time for some instant ramen. I hummed to myself as I boiled some water and grabbed one of the ramen cups from my cupboards. It wasn't long before it was ready and I went back to my room with it when I heard a groan through the open door.

My lips twitched up into a grin as I saw Sasuke with a hand over his face. I leaned against the doorframe and slurped down noodles as I watched him. He looked up at me and stilled. Huh. Weird, he wasn't glaring. Normally he would glare at me for having a good time while he suffered. It made him so grumpy.

"...What happened last night?" Sasuke asked.

"The usual." I shrugged and came into the room. "Why?"

"I... Nothing. Forget it." Sasuke muttered.

I gave him a curious look. What was that about? The raven looked bothered by something too. Hm... Dragging my eyes away from him for now, I pulled out some clothes from my dresser. Setting the empty ramen cup on top of it, I pulled on my sweats. Then I heard an aggravated sigh and looked over my shoulder. Ah, guess he's making his hangover worse with whatever's on his mind. Grabbing my shirt, I pulled it over my head as I made my way over to him.

"Do you remember something?" I asked.

Sasuke's gaze snapped up at me and he looked horribly uncomfortable with what I'd just asked. Man, he was being really weird. It wasn't the first time I'd asked this question and he never had a problem with it before. Why would he—No... Don't tell me what he remembered was the lap dance of all things?! Ugh. What would he _think_ that was with what he remembered?

Okay... Okay, I could deal with this... but how? What did I say? Aaaah!

"Uh, Sasuke? What is it?" Playing dumb might not have been the best course of action but I didn't wanna say anything if he didn't actually remember stuff from that.

This guy only looked away and I licked my lips nervously. It didn't look like he was gonna tell me anything. I let out a breath to keep calm and ruffled his hair awkwardly. Thankfully he didn't scowl and swat my hand away like I expected he would.

"Well, if you aren't gonna tell me about it," I smiled, "then lay back down and get some rest. You're hungover. I dunno what you think you remember, but whatever it is can wait until you don't look ready to throw up your intestines."

"I'm fine." He muttered and finally pushed my hand away, although in an unusually kind way.

My eyes trailed over to the medicine and water on the nightstand.

"Have you taken the aspirin yet?" I asked.

Sasuke grunted as he continued to get up. So that was a no. I huffed at him and grabbed the bottle.

"Take it." I ordered as I shoved it into his chest.

Ah, there was that glare of his. This was more like him.

"If you don't like it, don't drink so much." I said blandly.

An eye twitched but he snatched the bottle away while grumbling. I grinned victoriously as I picked up the glass of water and held it out to him. He took it and swallowed a couple pills. After he was done I took them back and pointed at the pillow. His glare was back but I wasn't about to back off. Quickly freeing my hands by putting the stuff down, I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the mattress.

Onyx eyes continued to glower at me but I rolled my eyes at him. Why was he in such a hurry to leave anyway? There was no way he was gonna have a good time being up and about.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked. "There's no way you can _want_ to be going out."

His silence was an obvious refusal to answer me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Why didn't matter to me if he'd just stop but I didn't know how to get him to without knowing what he was thinking. Ugh. If he remembered any of that lap dance, that could be it. Geez, but how did I go about asking about it? Without, ya know, asking about it...

"Geez, maybe I should just lay on you so you can't go anywhere." I muttered in annoyance as he tried to get up again.

Sasuke flinched at my words and it looked like he might back off just so I wouldn't. Haa... It really was that, wasn't it? He remembered that damned crap he did to me. Geez, I didn't think he'd struggle with ignoring it like this though. Man, I gotta do something. Ugh. This really sucked. What was I supposed to do about it? What did he even think it was? Fuck! I didn't have a choice, did I? Gotta make him tell me.

"Oi, what exactly do you remember from last night?" I sighed. "You're acting weird and I'm not stupid, so just tell me so we don't have to do this weird avoidance thing that'll happen otherwise."

"It's nothing." Sasuke muttered and rolled away from me. "Just 'the usual' happened anyway, right?"

"Yeah, you acted like drunk you likes to." I nodded and he tensed up considerably from that.

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Sasuke firmly said.

"Clearly, there is." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm starting to think you don't fully understand what you're like when drunk."

Onyx eyes glared at me but he looked pretty uncomfortable. This conversation was definitely something he didn't want to have. Well, too bad man. Suck it up!

"Seriously, why are you so uncomfortable talking about it with me?" I sighed. "I was _there_ for all of it, so you're not going to say anything new or surprising ya know."

Those onyx orbs darted away from me again. It was getting irritating. How much of this was I gonna have to say before he finally opened his mouth and told me what the fuck he thought happened?

"Besides, maybe it's not what you thought it was." I continued. "Unless you're telling me you remember the whole thing instead of pieces."

He shuffled under the sheets, which was weird because he had to be pretty worked up about this to do that. Hey, wait—Was that a blush?! His ears... They were tinted red. Holy shit, he was _embarrassed_. This was something else. D-Damn, how was I supposed to deal with this? Him being embarrassed like this would usually be an opportune time for teasing but then I'll be shot below our starting point. Ugh. Not that I made much progress here anyway.

"Sasuke... Come on, just talk to me." I sighed and gently ran my fingers through his hair.

Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. That wasn't like him. Ugh. He wasn't acting much like himself to begin with. I was trying to come up with what I should do next when he finally spoke up with muffled words.

"I remember you." Sasuke muttered.

"...What about me?" I asked, somehow suppressing the nervous flutter in my chest.

It was silent again but I decided to try for some patience and see if he would answer me. It turned out to be the right call.

"I don't know, I remember being close and..." Sasuke suddenly stopped and sunk further into the sheets. "Did I kiss you?"

Suddenly, I felt really embarrassed myself. After caressing his hair for another minute, I didn't want him to get the wrong impression by pulling away, I dropped it onto his other side and leaned over him. I licked my lips as I stared down at him. I wonder...

"No, we didn't kiss." I said.

It was silent again and I really had no idea if that was the end of this conversation or what. He ended up speaking again though.

"So what was that about?" Sasuke asked. "Are you saying I do that all the time?"

"Well, no... I've always been able to stop you before it got too far." I said. "But you were giving me a lap dance."

I made sure to blurt out the words before I knew what I was saying or I never would have gotten it out. The raven jerked under the sheets at that and he groaned in a mournful kind of way. Unsurprisingly, he was not happy about what he had done.

"And you went along with that?" Sasuke muttered.

"Ah, I didn't really have a say in the matter." I shrugged. "The guys got involved and made sure I stayed put."

When he became quiet again, I was sure the conversation was over this time. I sighed softly and pulled away, telling him to get some rest. There was a grunt and I smiled, because that was more like him and I knew he was content to stay hidden under my sheets now. No need to worry about him running off somewhere anymore. So I left the room to let him rest, settling on the sofa and flipping through channels idly.

Several hours later he came out of the room, back in his clothes from yesterday, and dropped down next to me. It didn't look like the hangover was gone so I'm not sure why he came out but I guess it was fine. If he wanted to rest out here instead it wasn't a problem. Now that he was up though... I left him with the remote and told him I would make him something to eat. It probably wasn't very appealing to him but he needed to eat something.

All Sasuke bothered to do with the remote was turn down the volume. He was leaning back again the cushions with his eyes closed. Geez, really, why did he come out here? I turned off the lights as I came back with some soup. The grump didn't look too happy about the food but he made the effort to eat it so I was happy. It was slow going, but given how it settled in his stomach I couldn't blame him.

I wasn't sure if I could still get away with it, but I dropped my arm behind his head on the couch and played with his hair. It honestly made me a little excited when he didn't do anything about it. After a few minutes, I inched closer to him and dropped my arm onto his shoulders, rubbing his scalp as I moved my fingers through his dark tresses now. He made a light sigh and while I could tell he enjoyed it, I knew he wouldn't let me get away with anything else so I stayed like this while he ate.

He looked even more ill once he was done and it made me want to give him a hug, but that would have ended badly. So I took the bowl from him and got up. With a gently push I urged him to lay down and let his stomach settle. Onyx eyes glared up at me for a moment but in the end he laid down on the couch. Gosh, he was so weird. Why get upset with me if he took to the idea? Oh well, that was just Sasuke for ya.

After dropping the bowl into the sink, I popped into my room for a second. I had to pass the time quietly now that the raven was out there with me. So I grabbed my iPod and a sketchbook. Gonna have some fun with water colours! Settling down on the floor by the couch—he fell asleep and there wasn't any room left for me—I got comfy and put a bud into my ear as I turned the music on. Then got to work. I drew some foxes in the snow, liking the strong contrast of that, when I heard a groan behind me.

Apparently Sasuke had woken up. I glanced over my shoulder at him. I had sat down near his head and he was looking blurrily at me. With a smile, I asked if he wanted anything. Water, or something. He only made a soft sound and dragged himself closer. My eyes widened in surprise as he pressed his face into my neck. Ha...haha... I guess he wasn't awake yet? His one hand was fisting my shirt and his breathing had evened out again.

Ah, wow, okay. Gosh, this was really cute of him. He wasn't going to be very happy about this when he woke up though. Oh well, not my fault. Being mindful of his position on me, I went back to work. Finished it without him waking up again. His warm breaths were oddly pleasant and distracting so it took longer than expected, but I was happy with it. I set it down on the table while I took a break, thinking of what to draw next in my head.

Idly playing with his hair as I thought, there was suddenly nothing there as he shot away from me. I twitched at the abrupt loss and looked back at him. Oh man, the guy was so tense.

"Oh, you woke up." I laughed. "For real this time."

His gaze met mine for all of two seconds before snapping away. Talk about being uncomfortable. I wanted to feel bad for him but I was really just amused. Deciding to leave the anxious guy alone, I snatched up my sketchbook again and started up a new drawing. This would take more time since there were more colours and a harder terrain. This time, I was gonna draw two dragons dancing around each other in the sky up in the mountains. It would be really pretty if it turned out right.

It seemed ignoring Sasuke calmed him down too. After a while he actually bothered to ask what I was drawing and he sounded like normal. So I told him my idea, making small gestures and stuff, smiling back at him. He nodded along but didn't really comment on it. The ass was like that though. Then I showed him the fox one I'd drawn before and asked what he thought of it. He stared at it for a while and then only said "it's good". Ugh. He was always so vague. What kind of feedback was that? But I guess if he thought I could improve somewhere he would have said so. It was kinda nice to think that he thought it was that good.

Either way, I just grinned at him and went back to working on the dragons. It was quiet as I worked and when I peeked back at him a little later I saw he was resting with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, his breathing was too deep for that, and I smiled as I focused wholly on my art.

I was surprised when he brought up the earlier topic after a while and looked back at him. He was staring at me rather intently for some reason.

"What happened after the lap dance?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Nothing. I ditched the guys and brought you back here." I shrugged.

His gaze dropped as he seemed to sink into thought.

"...What is it?" I asked.

Onyx locked with my blues as he looked at me again. It was quiet. Was this gonna be another of those "I'm not talking about it" things?

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it." Sasuke said as his eyes dropped.

So it was. He just wasn't blatantly ignoring me this time around. Maybe he thought these were better tactics? Either way, it wasn't worth pushing so I let it go with an unsatisfied sound and continued drawing. Nothing else really happened the rest of the time I was drawing. So I groaned as I stretched after putting it down, my gaze finally falling on the grump again.

Onyx orbs focused on me when I did. He actually looked rather relaxed curled up on the couch. Guess he was feeling a little better. That made me smile. Then I turned away to put all my art stuff away. When I returned, I saw him holding up my sketchbook. Had he wanted to see it? Why didn't he just say so? Not bothering to comment on that, I just asked what he thought about it as I sat back down.

It was another vague compliment as he passed it back to me. He wouldn't look at me. Was he embarrassed at getting caught? That would be cute if it were true. I smiled at him as I put it back on the coffee table and leaned back against the sofa. Now I needed something else to do. It would be great if I could go back to watching TV but I didn't know how that would affect Sasuke's hangover.

Not really having any ideas, I leaned back and closed my eyes, tapping my legs to the beat of the song playing in my ear. My mind wandered back to that whole thing with the lap dance. I hadn't thought anything of the fact that he did it, Sasuke did a lot of crazy things when drunk—or would if I didn't stop him, but the way he reacted to hearing about it was strange. There were a lot of things he wasn't okay with that he did while drunk and he was never pleased to hear about it. That wasn't the reaction he had this time.

Instead of the expected horror that were his drunk antics, he was just embarrassed about it. It didn't seem like he was upset about the lap dance or even by the idea of having kissed me. He looked uncomfortable with the idea of having done that but the way his eyes couldn't meet mine suggested there was more to it than a simple not being okay with having kissed your friend kind of thing. Hrrm... Or maybe I was reading too much into this because I _wanted_ there to be more to it. Man, this sucked.

I looked back at Sasuke again. He was just laying there peacefully with his eyes closed. I shuffled around so I could watch him with my head resting in my crossed arms. After a couple minutes I turned my head away and closed my eyes so I wouldn't be caught. This guy had some kinda weird sixth sense when people were watching him and I didn't want to have to deal with the question of why I was staring at him. Sometimes I didn't mind admitting what was on my mind—this wasn't one of those times.

Then there was the abrupt feeling of fingers running through my hair and I swear I stopped breathing. It surprised me and I didn't know what to do. Sasuke doing this while thinking I was awake seemed horribly unlikely and I didn't particularly want him to stop. However, I was a bit too obvious of a person and I doubted I could feign sleep without him figuring it out within the first couple minutes. So I just looked up at him curiously. There was an obvious slowing down of his fingers before he pulled his hand back and looked away uncomfortably. It was disappointing but I had to admit that it was pretty cute that he actually wanted to play with my hair but couldn't bring himself too when I'd be aware of it.

"Geez, you're acting like you've done something scandalous." I laughed.

As expected, he glared at me. So like him.

"What? You are." I insisted.

Now he rolled his eyes at me.

"It was nice though." I smirked. "Why'd you stop?"

And there was the twitch. He looked like he wanted to leave terribly. It was so fun to mess with him. He was actually pretty damn cute. No one would believe me if I said that though. Such a shame. Though it meant I got this side of him all to myself and that wasn't so bad. It was really great actually.

"Seriously, you don't need to be so embarrassed." I said. "I'd do it all the time if you'd let me."

Oh man, he was getting even more flustered. This was the best! Or maybe the hair playing would have been the best... Either way, I loved this. I reached out grinning to play with his hair but he pushed my hand away while grumbling. Oh? Was that too much for him? Sasuke was honestly so unbelievably cute! Gosh, I couldn't get enough of this.

Ah! Oh no, he rolled away from me. Now I've got his back. I suppressed my laughter and started to rub his back. It seemed like he wasn't for affection right now—when was he ever—but I've been getting away with it a lot today so I'll try. He muttered a "stop it" but didn't actually do anything to stop me. So I decided to ignore him and continue. He wiggled a bit for the first minute but then settled down and seemed fine with it. Yay!

I stared at his back thoughtfully. It felt like I had a good shot here. Maybe I should say something...

"Sasuke... Were you disappointed you didn't kiss me?" I asked because that honestly appeared to be the case.

Though going about things this way was definitely a bit mean of me, I couldn't help it. This grump could be such a pain to work with and he was rarely like this so I couldn't pass it up!

His body jerked and he tensed up at the question. Whether he admitted it or not, that was a very clear "yes". This was great. Should I point out that I know? Maybe that was a bit too mean. He didn't know where my feelings were in all this after all.

"It's fine if you were." I murmured. "It's not like I'm gonna get upset or anything."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke eventually asked lowly.

"Hmmm... Figuring out all this weirdness going on over last night?" I offered as I pressed my thumb into a kink in his back.

His body twitched, whether at my words or the sudden pressure I'm not sure. If I were to guess, I'd say it was the sudden pressure. I didn't think my words would get that kinda reaction from him. After continuing to massage his back in silence for a while, I reached out to his side with a sigh. Clearly he was gonna ignore this whole thing if I didn't do something so I somehow coaxed him onto his back but he was still looking away from me.

He probably wouldn't respond or anything but...

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked, lightly grinning.

Sasuke flinched and his eyes finally met mine with a disbelieving look in them. I dunno if I looked honest or not but he went red in the face anyway. Then he was back to not being able to look at me. I got up and leaned over the sofa with a smirk.

"I'm taking that as a yes, Sasuke." I said playfully and leaned in.

His hands firmly planted themselves on my chest and I paused in my descent. Awww, he looked really unsure of the situation. My smirk dissolved into a warm grin and I stroked his cheek with one hand. The pressure on my chest hesitated and then started to slip away. Alright, here we go. I slowly got closer to his face and he honestly didn't look like he'd made up his mind about if he wanted to let me do this or not but I wasn't about to stop.

Once I was almost there his gaze was permanently locked on my lips. His breathing was shallow and a little ragged. So different from the confident guy who was so close to kissing me last night. Maybe it was because there was never the intent to go through with it. Man, this guy was a real tease when drunk. I wonder if I'd be getting a taste of that side while sober after this. Honestly, I'm not sure if I was hoping I did or not.

Anyway, I slid my fingers into his hair and gently tilted his head back as I captured his lips. I refused to close my eyes until I saw him relax under me. Pale fingers tangled themselves in my blond tresses as he kissed back and I hummed happily at this development. We moved our lips against each other in a couple more kisses and then I moved to kissing all over his face before pulling back to grin at him. He scowled at me but it was in that way of his when he didn't want to show how flustered he was. Not that it really helped with how red he was and how he still had his arms wrapped around my neck.

"I should get you drunk when we're alone so I don't have to stop you next time." I teased with a grin though I was all for the idea.

"Moron." Sasuke muttered irritably as he pulled away.

I only giggled as I dropped down to kiss him again. He responded to the first one with only his lips, but in the next his hands were lightly gripping my sides, and then they were travelling up my back in the one after that. My raven dragged me on top of him and his arms circled around me more as we continued to kiss.

"Heh. Aren't you so glad you stuck around now?" I grinned as I pressed our foreheads together.

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me in for another kiss. That was a "yes" as far as I was concerned. His body jerked against me in surprise when I ran my tongue along his lips but they parted for me after a second. I eagerly dived in, mapping out his mouth and clashing with his tongue. At some point, he broke the kiss and pressed his face into my neck.

"Hey, you okay...?" I asked, not sure what caused this sudden desire to hide in me.

He breathed in deeply and nodded against me. To be honest, I was still a little concerned but I decided to go along with it. Resituating us onto our sides, I held my grump against me and scratched at his head. He pressed into me more as my nails dragged across the back of his neck and I grinned. So he liked that, huh? I'll keep that in mind.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Hn?" He grunted.

"You know, the hangover." I specified.

There was an unconcerned shrug and I guess that was a good thing. At the very least, it wasn't a "not good" so I was happy it wasn't like this morning anymore. I smiled down at him and trapped him up against the back of the couch as I continued to give him head scratches. Sasuke only pulled himself against me more so I took that as a sign to squish him some more. A small chuckle reached my ears after that and made my heart soar.

Man, at the time I thought the lap dance was the worst thing ever. It did way too much to my heart and I couldn't touch Sasuke or anything. In the end it turned out to be the best thing that could have happened that night. A bunch of jerks and a stupid drunken lap dance got me this grump as a boyfriend. Go figure. Guess I couldn't beat those guys up anymore. That night couldn't have turned out any better. Man, I'm so happy. And so fucking lucky.


End file.
